Changing Hogwarts
by NamineInWonderland
Summary: Hogwarts is so prejudice, right? All that pureblood this and mudblood that. But what if one girl could change all that? Meet McKenna Monroe: cousin to the Weasley family and a muggle-born Slytherin. She's in her 6th year, and she's just transferred from the American Wizarding School to join her family. But can she shake Pansy Parkinson and her holier-than-thou attitude? sum. con.


Real quick apology to those who've already read this. I did not have the time to come and add a few side notes. First off, the titles of my chapters will be the name of the song used before each perspective change. In this chapter, the song is Always by Panic! At The Disco. I urge you reading to look up these songs and listen to them. They have nothing to do with a story; these are simply my favorite bands and songs, and I hope that you'll enjoy them. Secondly, I promised a continuation of the summary, so here you are:

Summary

Hogwarts is so prejudice, right? All that pureblood this and mudblood that. But what if one girl could change all that? Meet McKenna Monroe: cousin to the Weasley family and a muggle-born Slytherin. She's in her 6th year, and she's just transferred from the American Wizarding School to join her family. But can she shake Pansy Parkinson and her holier-than-thou attitude? And can she convince her family that Draco is not all bad and can she bring Draco to see that there really is no difference between being of pure-blood parents and being born a witch/wizard from muggles? Join McKenna in her adventures with many faces you've seen before, and many you've never heard of as well, as she battles to prove that every witch and wizard is of equal value, no matter where they come form.

And thirdly, I'd like to explain some of the writing in the story.

_"Words that are italicized and in quotation marks are song quotes."_

_**Names written in bold and italics means a switch in perspective.**_

_Italicized words are thoughts._

And regular print is the story itself.

Please enjoy Chapter One of Changing Hogwarts.

~Namine~

* * *

**Changing Hogwarts**

September

"_When the world gets too heavy put it on my back / I'll be your levy…"_

_**McKenna Monroe**_

* * *

I sighed, taking in the surroundings of the castle walls as I made my way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Today was my very first time inside the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Up until last June, I had attended ASM, the American School of Magic, located deep in the hills of Montana. I had lived in New York during the summer months with my parents. Now, after struggling to wrench myself from their clutches, I had taken refuge at my Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur's.

I had arrived there a few days ago, even though school had started on the 1st of September. That's why I was headed to Dumbledore's office, to discuss my classes and to assure that my adjustment would come easy. I stood at the dead end of an empty, gray-stone corridor, and muttered the password that Professor McGonagall had given me. The proud, stone eagle before me cawed once and then started to spiral upward slowly, revealing a set of polished stone steps. I stepped onto one and rode upward as if it were an elevator.

I knocked on the grand, polished oak door once before Dumbledore's soft voice called for me to come in. I sat across for the old wizard in a comfortable crimson-cushioned chair that matched the color of my hair. I smiled at Dumbledore and took him in: his long white hair and beard, the laugh lines and crinkles around his crystal blue eyes and mouth, his cheeks were tinted pink, and he wore a beautiful set of dark blue robes. He talked for a while about rules this year, and the classes I would have, what the teachers were like and how easily I would fit in with the other students. I was polite as he spoke, but I must admit that my mind was elsewhere.

I was really excited to see my cousins: Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. I had already seen Percy a few days ago when I had arrived at the Weasely household. Percy and I, though, are not very close because of the large age gap between us. Ron and I were the same age, and we always got along great, thee two of us always looking out for one another. The twins were only a year older than me, and the three of us were always getting into to some major prank most of the time we're together. And Ginny was a yar younger than me, and she was always looking up to me.

It had been a really long time since I'd seen them, nearly five years. Mom and Aunt Molly were only half sisters, so after my grandfather divorced my mother's mom, Aunt Molly and Mom didn't see each other often. It was years later that they found each other again; of course, Mom and Dad didn't know that Aunt Molly, Uncle Arthur, and Charlie and Bill were magical. It wasn't until after I was born, along with Percy, the twins, and Ron that our family would hang out on a regular basis. After I was five though, Dad's job required us to move to America.

My mother used to tell me when I first became a witch about all of this, and how devastated I was when we had to move. She said I moped about and cried for the Weasley's companionship constantly. After she told me that, I started writing to them all the time. I had longed to go back to England ever since my first year at ASM. And now, in my sixth year, all my longing has been rewarded.

"So, Miss Monroe, do you think you'll have any problems fitting in here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked, pulling from my reverie. I shook my head.

"No, Headmaster," I assured him enthusiastically. "I have all the Weasley's to help me if I get lost or have any problems, and I've never had too many problems making friends," I explained whole-heartedly. Dumbledore gave me a gracious smile.

"Then here, my dear child is your school schedule. You'll have classes with…" Dumbledore said, explaining the system. There were three classes a day, and there was a three day rotation. Today, Tuesday, I have classes with Gryffindor, tomorrow with Ravenclaw, and the day after that with Hufflepuff, and then the cycle repeats itself. "We're almost finished with first hour, so you'll want to go ahead to the dungeons for Potions. I suggest you go to the Slytherin common room first and pick up your necessary items before you head down there. And don't worry about being tardy, this is the fist week, so there will be a lot of stragglers. It takes awhile to get used to getting the correct path down to make all your classes on time." I smiled at Dumbledore and thanked him. "Good luck, my dear," he said as I stepped back onto the spiral staircase that led back down to the many main corridors of Hogwarts, and with a flourish of Dumbledore's hand, the staircase began to wind back down. He disappeared from sight within a minute.

When the staircase came to a stop at the bottom, I stepped down and made my way back to the Slytherin common room, struggling to remember the way I taken to get to Dumbledore's office. Eventually, I got to the grand painting and fed it the password before walking upstairs to my four-poster. I grabbed my cauldron and dumped my textbook into it. Then I pulled on my robes over my emerald green sweater and skipped on back down the stairs.

By the time I turned into a large corridor, a bell clanged and students started filing into the halls. It was pure chaos. First years were milling about, panicking, sixth and seventh years were off in dark alcoves with their significant others, fifth and fourth years were standing off against the corridor walls, talking and making fun of the first years for freaking out, and everyone else was just walking, trying to get where they needed to go. I pressed myself up against the wall I was closest too, feeling majorly claustrophobic.

That's when I saw her: the girl with all the books. They piled high above her head, wavering dangerously. They obscured her face, but not for long. A first year Hufflepuff accidentally knocked her elbow as he frantically wrestled his own books and a map, trying to figure out where to go. It was one of those moments when you wanted to scream 'NO!' even though you know the word won't change the course of events unfurling before you. The books toppled, and the girl tripped on one, sending her sprawling. When the last book fell, the girl sat with her legs spread apart, a book opened on her head like a make-shift hat.

The entire corridor erupted into laughter. Instantly, I became irate. How rude this school was; couldn't they see she needed help? I shoved my way through the crowd, anger rolling off of me in waves. The girl had begun to pick up her books, and I bent down to grab some, too. I stuffed a few in my cauldron and then stacked a few and picked them up. The girl stood up and stared at me like I was insane. It was then that I realized the entire corridor had gone dead silent. I looked around at all the staring eyes.

Hufflepuffs gave indifferent looks, Slytherins sneered, Gryffindors were in shock, and Ravenclaws seemed pleased with the action. I decided it was time to wrap up the show.

"What?" I said loudly. "You've never seen anyone act courteous before? It's called being nice. I know, you learn something new every day, right?" I smiled politely, even though my tone was clearly sarcastic and on the verge of being rude. "What are you still doing here, gawking like guppies? Go to class!" At that, the hallway erupted back into its boisterous noise and the students hurried toward their classes.

"Thanks," the brown haired girl mumbled as she took my outstretched hand and I hauled her to her feet. She bent back down to pick up the remainder of the books still scattered about the floor. When she stood back up, I gave her a big smile.

"McKenna Monroe," I told her. "I'd shake your hand, but it's kind of impossible to at the moment." The girl's cheeks grew bright pink. She had pretty wavy brown hair and sweet golden brown eyes. She was the same height as me, and the same build, too: petite, yet curvaceous. It was then that I took in the color of her tie and her plaid skirt, not to mention the Gryffindor insignia on her robe and over the breast of her sweater.

"I'm sorry, let me take those from you," she said in a rush of embarrassment. I shook my head and stepped out of her reach.

"Nonsense!" I exclaimed. "You're in Gryffindor, right? Well, Slytherin and Gryffindor have classes together today, so you must be on your way to Potions, too. We'll walk together," I explained with another smile. The girl nodded shyly and fell into step with me.

"I'm Hermione, by the way," she said, and this time she smiled as she looked at me from over her stack of books. "Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione," I said, and all of the anxiousness that had wormed it's way into me began to melt away. _Starting off here won't be so hard,_ I thought to myself. _I've already made one friend who's not a Weasley, and I haven't been here for little more than an hour or two._

Hermione prattled the whole way to the dungeons, asking about my schedule and telling me about each class and the teachers who taught them. We slipped into the Potions classroom just before the doors were slammed shut by the Potions Master, who Hermione informed me was named Snape. Hermione and I took our seats behind a familiar redhead.

"Ronald!" I cried in a whisper, seeing as the room was extremely quiet and everyone else was whispering amongst themselves. Ron turned around and grinned as he recognized me.

"McKenna!" he whispered back with the same enthusiasm. "Fred and George said they got a letter from Mum and Dad saying that they'd set you on the train this morning, but we weren't sure how long Dumbledore would keep you." I smiled so hard that I felt like my face might split in two.

"Only a little bit, just to explain the general rules and stuff," I explained. "I wasn't in his office for very long. Anyway, enough about all that. It's been so long, Ron! How have you been?" Before Ron could answer me, our teacher, Professor Snape, came over and stood next to Ron, clearing his throat loudly. It was then that I realize that the entire classroom had grown quiet.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are quite finished yammering with our newest student, I'd like to begin our lesson for the day." Professor Snape was a greasy looking man, with long greasy black hair, dark, scary eyes and a big crooked nose. His skin was pale, and his robes were all black. There was a slight hiss when he spoke, and a certain way to his stare that made me want to shiver. Professor Snape turned his attention to me. "Miss Monroe, I presume?" he asked, eyeing me carefully. "Wouldn't you be better suited to sit at a cauldron with one of your fellow Slytherins?" I looked around the room, and noticed how most be simply stared with small sneers on their faces.

"No," I replied, putting bravery into my voice. "I'll stay here with my friend Hermione, I think." Snape eyed me a few more moments and then continued to the front of the room.

"Very well. Alright, today we will be making an Ageing Potion…" Snape continued to explain the process of what we were doing and then told us to head to the supply table and gather our ingredients. After we were left to our own devices to concoct our potions, Hermione set in on me.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ron were related?"

"Well, we only just met," I shrugged honestly. "There's not a lot you can cover in a five minute walk to Potions class." At this, Ron and Hermione both laughed. Ron's red hair was cut just below his ears, his bangs hanging just barely in his face. His pretty green eyes glimmered brightly as he laughed, his cheeks tinged pink from the force of it.

"By the way," Ron said as he settled down. "This is my best mate, Harry Potter." Ron clapped a black-haired boy on the shoulder. The boy looked up at me with startling blue eyes. His skin was pale, his face chiseled, his hair cut shorter that Ron's. He smile a white-toothed grin and gave a little wave. A tiny lightening shaped scar poked out beneath a few strands of his hair when he did so.

"Hello," he said. "It's nice to meet you, McKenna. Ginny hasn't stopped talking about you since she got the news this morning." I smiled back at him as I dumped one of the ingredients Hermione had chopped up into our cauldron and began to stir.

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Harry. I hope Ginny hasn't told you anything to terrible about me," I said with a wink. Harry picked up on the joke and laughed lightly.

"No, not at all," he replied. "You seem just like her description of you implied." The rest of the morning went like this. The four of us breezed through Potions, pretending like the entire rest of the class wasn't even there, and making exceptional Ageing Potions. And then we all headed off to the Great Hall for lunch.

When Ginny saw me, I thought she was going to run me over rather than hug me. Fred and George, not to mention the entire congregation turned to look at us as she threw herself on me. Ron laughed and Hermione looked a bit frightened. Harry watched with an amused interest on his face.

"Nenna!" she screeched. "It's _sooo_ good to see you! I'm so happy that you've moved back to England and you're finishing school out here! We're going to have so much fun!" All of this was said in one large breath, so when Ginny pulled away from me, she was panting heavily.

"I've missed you, too, Gin," I laughed. Her enthusiasm made me feel amazing. It seems that my cousins had missed me as much as I had missed them. As we walked to a few empty seats on the benches, I couldn't help but feel that this had been an extremely good decision. And I felt so even more when Fred and George tugged me into a giant double bear hug.

"There she is!" Fred said.

"Our favorite redhead!" George agreed.

"George, I think her hair is even more red than when she was little," Fred took note of this as George grabbed me and gave me a noogie, rumpling my already misbehaving fire-engine-red hair.

"I think you're right, Fred," George said when he stopped. "Is that a spell your using to make it like that?"

"Or are you an anamorphous and you never told us?" Fred suddenly accused. McKenna smiled a sly, tricky smile.

"I'll never tell you my secret," she said, and the twins matched her sly grin with two of their own.

"Same old McKenna," George said, nodding like he was satisfied that she hadn't changed.

"Exactly," Fred sighed as they all sat down. "This is either really good, or really, really bad." Fred and George both winked at McKenna as everyone began to load their plates with food. I was so hungry that I thought my stomach would start eating itself. I was wolfing down a piece of baked chicken when I caught the twins staring at me.

"Are you hungry, Kenna?" they asking in unison. She gave them a small, wicked grin.

"Starved."

* * *

"_You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card / It was always you falling for me…"_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

* * *

I was sitting at lunch with Becca and Charlie when I heard that Weasley girl scream about the new Slytherin. But from her behavior around the Granger girl, in my opinion, she was hardly a Slytherin at all.

"Becca, do you see that ghastly girl over there?" Becca flipped her volumized bleach blond hair around as she turned to look, smacking me in the face with it. I scowled, but didn't say anything. Becca was my best friend; we'd grown up together. And even though she was clearly trying to copy my hairstyle, I wasn't about to yell at her for something that small, no matter how much it irritated me. Now, Charlie, on the other hand… She was looking down at her food, poking it around with her fork. Her golden brown hair was pin straight and razored, her bangs teased and cute, and she looked pretty with her long lashes and her big sea-green eyes. But she was so… nice. She didn't have an ounce of backbone at all, and I knew it was because she had to be friends with me. She was only nasty because I made her be that way, or else she knew what it would cost her family. It was at moments like these where I almost felt sorry for being such a bitch. But the moment faded fast.

"Yeah, I see her. Isn't she in our house?" Becca sneered in disgust.

"Exactly my point. Why on earth is she hanging with those Gryffindor slum? She's not even associating with the nicer, more tolerable ones, either. She's mingling with the Weasleys." I watched Becca's dark blue eyes glittered with a mean look that told me she knew what I was thinking. I turned to Charlie then.

"Charlie, go and tell Draco to watch closely. There's going to be a rather interesting show in the Great Hall here in a few moments. When you're done, come catch up with us so you can join in." Charlie shoved her barely touched food away from her with a nod and then wandered down the expanse of Slytherin's table to locate Draco. He would just love this, I knew. He adores it when I'm nasty to other people. After Charlie was well on her way, Becca and I stood and went to confront the new girl.

* * *

"_Now there's always time calling for me / I'm the light blinking at the end of the road / Blink back to let me know…"_

_**Charlie Johnson**_

* * *

I walked down the aisle, walking along the wall to let people and the Bloody Baron by as I went. I stopped when I reached Draco and tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned his blond head to face me and he gave me a small, sympathetic smile.

"Hello Charlie," he said and turned back to Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise to excuse himself. He stood up and lightly grabbed my elbow, steering me toward the wall, away from the table. "What bit of news has Pansy told you to bring me this time?" he said with a tinge of distaste creeping into his voice. I sighed. I hated being Pansy's messenger. If she liked Draco so much, why didn't she come tell him all these dumb things herself. I blew out another puff of air, pushing my bangs up and making them do a little wave.

"She said there's to be a little show in the Great Hall in a few moments. She wants you to watch her put the smack down on the new girl." Draco nodded and put his pale hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to stop eating your lunch to come tell me something so stupid," he laughed. "But thanks for relaying the message anyway." And with that, Draco turned back to his table and sat down and I walked to catch up with Pansy and Becca. I gave a wry smile to no one other than myself as I did, thinking of Draco's words. It wasn't as if I had a choice in the matter. I _had_ to do what Pansy said. _Or else…_

* * *

"_I'm a fly that's trapped in a web, but I'm thinking that my spider's dead / Lonely, lonely little life; I could kid myself in thinking that I'm fine…"_

_**McKenna Monroe**_

* * *

I was just finishing my lunch when there was a loud clearing of someone's throat from behind me. I turned around to see two girls with teased hair scowling at me. A third girl, whose hair was less teased than the others', walked up and joined them. They were all decked in Slytherin getup and they were all slender and petite. If you turned them sideways, I was afraid you wouldn't be able to see them anymore.

"Yes?" I asked, and the black-haired girl stepped forward. Her ice blue eyes were piercing as she glared down at me.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Her words were loud, and they rang across the hall. Much of the chatter began to dwindle down as she spoke.

"Yes," I said simply. I could tell that this pale, model-like girl was the leader of the three. She had the total authority of them all, possible, by the looks of the Great Hall, the whole school. I felt a large lump drop to the pit of my stomach. She and I were not going to get along.

"Well, I don't know how things were done at your old school, where ever the hell it is you come from, but here, in England, at _Hogwarts,_ to be more specific, we sit within our own houses." I mentally grown. Really? This is another house thing? What is with these people?

"Yeah," the blond girl put in lamely. She was the main sidekick, with crazy big blond hair and too-tanned skin and deep blue eyes that seemed bottomless. The other girl, who had golden brown hair and pretty light green eyes, gave me an apologetic, pink-lipped smile. I could tell she hated being here with the other two, but I couldn't figure out why she was there. The two seemed absolutely awful.

"Well, thanks for your concern, uh…"

"Pansy," the black-haired girl barked. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Pansy, right. Thanks for being so concerned and all, but I rather like where I'm sitting, thanks." Pansy's glare seemed to increase.

"But why? What's so special about a bunch of stupid redheads?" I closed my eyes, and tried to breathe calmly. Pansy had toed a line that shouldn't not have been touched.

"Oh no, Ron," I heard Ginny whisper. "Her eyebrow's twitching."

"Same old Kenna," Fred and George whispered together. I could feel the said twitching. When I get angry, my left eyebrow tends to arch so much that it twitches, which it was doing now. I stood up calmly and opened my eyes. I took a step forward so that Pansy and I were nose to nose.

"Those stupid redheads," I said loudly so that she would be able to hear. "are my cousins. And if you've got a problem with it, I suggest you keep it to yourself, or just get over it. Because I'm going to continue sitting with them and you aren't going to stop me." Pansy, I could tell, was fuming.

"A Slytherin? Related to such filth?" I heard the blond whisper. "What?"

"Hey!" I barked at her. "Watch it!" I stepped away from Pansy and looked around the room, shaking my head in disgust.

"Look… You!" Pansy fumbled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"The name's McKenna Monroe!" I yelled, irate.

"McKenna! This isn't over. You're going to learn the class rules around here really fast. And you'll live by them," Pansy said menacingly, and then stalked out of the Great Hall altogether, but not before shouting one final threat. "OR ELSE!"

I sat back down at my table. After a moment, students began to resume their previous circles of conversation. I sighed heavily and looked at the patient but disbelieving eyes staring at me.

"What is with these people?" I asked. They all suddenly refused to meet my gaze. Finally, it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Look, McKenna, here at Hogwarts, Slytherin house is supposedly the 'elite'. Or at least they think so. I mean, honestly, they're no better than you or me, or any of the Weasleys, but they like to think they are. Their parents taught them this and that's what they were raised believing. So we deal with their crap, and none of us mingle. Except you, that is." I stared at them all, incredulous.

"You're joking, right? You're pulling my leg. This was George and Fred's idea of a welcome-to-school prank, isn't it? I bet that Pansy girl and her friends will come back in a few minutes and laugh and say 'Gotcha!' and then shake my hand and turn out to be really nice, right?" at this, everyone erupted into guffaws of laughter.

"Pansy?" Ron laughed. "Nice? You're hilarious, Kenna, really you are."

"Nenna, Pansy doesn't have a nice bone in her body. She's positively horrid," Ginny said, trying to stifle her giggles. I smiled at them all.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who thought so," I said, and the others began to laugh again. It was as we were getting up to leave the Great Hall that I saw him. His white-blond hair was almost in his cerulean blue eyes as our eyes connected. There was a curious glint there, hidden in the impossible blue. I held his gaze for a moment, actually stopping in place, before Hermione came and grabbed the sleeve of my robe.

"Come on, McKenna," she said as she tugged. "We don't want to be late for Herbology."

"Yes," I mumbled, but my mind never left that boy, even as I watched him survey my exit. His eyes never once left mine.

* * *

"_It was always you falling for me / Now there's always time calling for me…"_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

* * *

I watched the curious red-haired girl leave with Hermione Granger. She was a very interesting specimen, in my opinion. I mean, first there was her look. Her hair was the purest, brightest red, probably dyed. Her eyes were as emerald as my tie. She had high cheekbones and peachy skin. She was of medium height and was small, yet way curvier than Pansy would ever hope to be. And the fact that she had stood up to Pansy was incredible.

"Draco, did you see that?" Blaise was saying. I tore myself from my thoughts and pulled myself into the conversation. "That was crazy, what just happened to Pansy. I don't think I've ever seen a girl ever stand up to her like that before." I smirked.

"Of course not. Why else would Pansy have not come over here afterwards had her little scheme not gone according to plan? She's pissed, because she thinks she's made a fool of herself in front of me." Blaise grinned wickedly.

"That makes sense. But I have to ask, do you find her a fool?" I shrugged. I didn't really care.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, who expects that everyone will just bow to your whim? But knowing Pansy, she'll pretend it never happened and she'll try to throw down on that McKenna girl again." Blaise nodded and then Crabbe spoke up.

"Draco, are you going to go and comfort her?"

"Yeah, Draco, everyone knows you and Pansy are dating," Blaise said with a wink. I sighed. It was true that Pansy and I had hooked up at a party once. There was loads of butterbeer and fire whiskey, and I'd had one too many. And Pansy took advantage of my drunk state. We snogged for a bit, but it wasn't as if we'd pronounced undying love for each other or anything. Words like that are said while drunk, and even if they are, they aren't meant. But Pansy, who apparently had not been drunk, had decided because of this tiny drunken incident that we were now dating. Which is not true. I would have made out with Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley, or both, to be honest, if either had presented themselves that night. I'd been totally smashed.

"No," I said through gritted teeth. "I will not. I don't know how many times I have to tell you Crabbe, but Pansy and I _ are NOT_ dating. We never will date. Ever. End of story." Blaise laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Now, what about that McKenna girl? She's pretty cute, don't you think?" Blaise said. I shrugged again. I didn't know anything about her except that she was nice to look at and that she was in Slytherin, yet related to the Weasleys, who I was not allowed to socialize.

"She's alright," I supplied. "It's not as if I could ever talk to her though. Father would kill me. He says that the Weasleys are the lowest on the food chain." Blaise gave me another clap on the shoulder as we all stood to leave. There was hardly a soul left in the Great Hall.

"But," Blaise said, and I waited for his expert loop hole. That's what Blaise was good for: finding the loop hole to every situation. "she's not a Weasley, Malfoy. She's a Monroe."

* * *

"_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road / Blink back to let me know / That I'm skin and bone…"_

_**Pansy Parkinson**_

* * *

I waited for Draco outside the Great Hall. I was furious that that McKenna girl was not at all frightened by me. Most people were. My parents were close to Cornelius Fudge and I could have them expelled form Hogwarts if I wanted them to be. Most kids trembled in my presence, especially when I was addressing them.

"Pansy," Charlie spoke up. She'd been extremely quiet before and all the way through the entire ordeal.

"What?" I snapped. She cringed slightly at my slap of a word. See what I mean? _Most _people cower when I speak to them.

"I was just wondering whether you were going to have her expelled."

"Expelled? Why would you have her expelled? She's done nothing wrong." I looked up to see Draco, his slender and muscular arms at his sides, his hands tucked lazily into his trouser pockets, his white, long sleeve button up shirt unbuttoned a few at the top, his tie hanging around his neck untied. He was absolute perfection; and he was all mine.

"Draco, darling," I greeted and threw my arms around his neck. He didn't hug me back, so I pulled back to look at him. "I looked like and idiot back there, didn't I?" He stared down at me with his pretty blue eyes, betraying no emotion.

"Well, yes," he said bluntly. "You did. Maybe you shouldn't worry about what other people have going on in their lives, huh?" I stared at him hard, feeling the heat of anger rise in me.

"So, let me get this straight. You're siding with that McKenna girl?"

"I'm not siding with anyone," Draco said, holding up his hands. "But maybe you shouldn't try to wrap everyone around your finger. Not everyone's afraid of you." Draco gave me a smirk that was almost mean. "But then again, I guess you kind of know that now, don't you?" And with that, he looked over his shoulder and motioned for Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle to walk with them, and they left Charlie, Becca, but mostly me, standing in their wake.

Charlie tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"NO!" I yelled loudly. "I am NOT alright! That insolent redhead is going to pay for today. And _you_," I said, jamming my finger into Charlie's chest, "are going to help me." I could feel the most devious of plans forming in my brain as I turned away from Charlie's disappointed face.

There was no possible way that McKenna Monroe was a true Slytherin. No Slytherin would hang around brave, goody-two-shoes Gyrffindors – or worse, be related to the _Weasleys._ And no one, _no one,_ makes me look like an idiot. McKenna Monroe was going to pay. And I knew just how.

* * *

"_Just a cane and rusty throne / Oh, the castle's under siege / But the sign outside says 'Leave me alone.' / It was always you calling for me / Now there's always time calling for me / I'm the light blinking at the end of the road / Blink back to let me know / Blink back to let me know…"_

* * *

__That's all for this chapter. Please review! I always try to return the favor, and I also thank all of my reviewers before I start the chapters, so please! Let me hear your thoughts!

~NamineInWonderland~


End file.
